This invention relates generally to multiple compartment display cases, and more particularly to cages and mazes for small research and pet animals such as hamsters, gerbils, mice and the like.
Small animal cages and mazes are known in the art and are exemplified by those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,516,389; 3,750,625; 3,857,364; 3,924,571; and 4,301,766. These are characterized by complex and costly structures of limited size many of which are incapable of being expanded beyond such limits and others of which are incapable of being disposed in a vertical orientation for display.